The disclosure relates to an interleaved DC-DC converter including multiple boost converters that are connected in parallel and to a semiconductor device having the interleaved DC-DC converter.
Interleaved DC-DC converters of the related art each include multiple boost converters that are connected in parallel. For example, Japanese Patent No. 5402268 (Patent Literature 1) discloses an interleaved DC-DC converter in which two converters perform switching operations in mutually shifted phases.
The interleaved DC-DC converter disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes a master-side switching element QM, a slave-side switching element QM, a master-side control circuit, and a slave-side control circuit. In the interleaved DC-DC converter disclosed in Patent Literature 1, the master-side control circuit outputs a master signal to the master-side switching element QM and the slave-side control circuit outputs a slave signal to the slave-side switching element QM. The phase of the master signal and the phase of the slave signal are shifted by 180 degrees each other. The master-side converter and the slave-side converter perform switching operations according to the master signal and the slave signal, respectively. A ripple voltage(current) in the output voltage(current) from the master-side converter and a ripple voltage(current) in the output voltage(current) from the slave-side converter are canceled with each other.